July 24, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The July 24, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 24, 2018 at the Ford Center in Evansville, Indiana. Episode summary Rusev vs Andrade "Cien" Almas In one of his biggest challenge on the blue brand, Andrade “Cien” Almas squared off with Rusev on SmackDown LIVE after the two had a tense exchange backstage earlier in the evening. Counteracting Zelina Vega being in Almas’ corner was Lana, but notable in his absence was Aiden English, who it appeared The Bulgarian Brute was still at odds with after his WWE Championship defeat at WWE Extreme Rules. Squaring off for the first time ever, Rusev and Almas went tit-for-tat in an evenly matched contest that saw momentum swing several times. As the fight continued, Vega and Lana got into a heated altercation at ringside. Vega slapped Lana, and The Ravishing Russian tackled Vega, prompting The Mozart of Mayhem to hit the scene to separate the two. However, Vega jumped on his back, causing English to fall into Lana and sending all three to the ground. With The Super Athlete distracted by the ruckus at ringside, Andrade took advantage by dropping his opponent with the Hammerlock DDT for the win. In the backstage area after the match, English and Lana were pointing fingers over who was to blame for the defeat before Rusev interjected to imply that maybe neither English or Lana was good for Rusev Day. Asuka vs Billie Kay With the first-ever women’s pay-per-view WWE Evolution coming this October, Asuka and Billie Kay looked to put on a show for the WWE Universe in the wake of Monday’s historic announcement. Of course, Kay and her IIconics cohort Peyton Royce did themselves no favor when they recalled how they technically were the first Superstars to beat Asuka on SmackDown LIVE several months ago. This trip down memory seemingly motivated The Empress of Tomorrow, and even with Royce lurking at ringside, The Empress of Tomorrow took down Billie with a barrage of brutal kicks for another impressive victory. Becky Lynch vs Carmella With her lackey James Ellsworth having just been fired by Paige, SmackDown Women’s Champion Carmella would now have to go it alone as she attempted to prevent Becky Lynch from gaining a title opportunity at SummerSlam by defeating her tonight. With Lynch entering the bout on an incredible winning streak, it appeared momentum would be on her side. Never one to come into a fight unprepared, Carmella pulled out every trick and tactic at her disposal to try to put out the Straight Fire, even using the ropes for leverage during a pinfall attempt, but the seemingly unstoppable Irish Lass Kicker took down Princess Mella with the Dis-arm-her for the submission win to earn the chance to regain the SmackDown Women’s Title at SummerSlam. Daniel Bryan crashed the “Miz & Mrs.” premiere party With their new reality show, “Miz & Mrs.” debuting tonight at 10/9 C on USA Network, The Miz, Maryse and their baby Monroe Sky arrived to kick off the premiere with a bang! The Miz & Maryse rejoiced over their new show, but before the party could reach full force, Daniel Bryan hijacked the proceedings by showing a video of Miz’s career lowlights entitled “Miz and Misses” and then hit the scene and took out the security guards keeping tabs on the event. Bryan then made a beeline for the ring, but he stopped short of attacking The A-Lister because he was holding his sleeping baby. However, in a shocking moment, Miz then tossed the baby at Bryan, who caught it, revealing it to be a doll. The confusion gave Miz the opening to drop his rival with the Skull-Crushing Finale before getting back on the microphone to insult Bryan and still find the time to promote “Miz & Mrs.” Talk about must-see. Results * Singles Match: Andrade "Cien" Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) * Singles Match: Asuka defeated Billie Kay (w/ Peyton Royce) * Singles Match: Becky Lynch defeated Carmella by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Dasha Fuentes Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes